Some vehicles include a turbocharger, supercharger and/or other devices for boosting the performance of an internal combustion engine. More specifically, these devices can increase the engine's efficiency and power output by forcing extra air into the combustion chamber of the engine.
In some cases, the vehicle may include an electrically driven compressor, or e-charger, for these purposes. However, conventional e-chargers can be bulky, cost prohibitive, and/or may present other issues.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an e-charger that is more compact than conventional e-chargers. Also, it is desirable to provide an e-charger that provides cost savings compared to conventional e-chargers. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background discussion.